


Interesting

by pcworth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lots of Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcworth/pseuds/pcworth
Summary: When Emma notices something about Mayor Mills she thinks life in Storybrooke will get more interesting. Posted on FF.net back in 2014, just moving it over to here. Not a lot of plot but a lot of sex.





	1. Chapter 1

Emma was bored beyond belief as she sat through the village council meeting. She knew has sheriff she should probably pay more attention but this bureaucratic back and forth on topics made her want to take a 10-year nap.

The council, with Regina as mayor, sitting in the center was listening to a petition from one of the newcomers to Storybrooke. With the second curse being cast it brought more people back with them, which had brought up a multitude of issues. Regina had taken control of the situation after the mess with her sister Zelena, proving that while she made herself mayor the first time around it was a role she was actually suited for.

This new person – Emma hadn't caught her name — was a younger woman, good looking Emma thought. She had no idea who she was in the fairy tale world or this one for that matter. She was making a pitch to council about garbage collection, or so Emma though, as she had stopped paying attention a long time ago.

She took note of the woman's jeans – slim cut, very form fitting. If nothing else this new curse had brought some more women into town, and Emma as perfectly ok with that. Although she had yet to experience any of the women. The first time around, she had simply been too busy adjusting to being there, being a mom and constantly battling with Regina. Then in New York she had forgotten all about all of that stuff but had only dated men. It's not like she wasn't in to men as well – she had a fair appreciation for both sexes – but she couldn't help but wonder if she had only dated men because it was Regina who gave her that life and memories. Maybe Regina, thinking she was straight, had imprinted that in her psyche somewhere.

Of course, she could just be over thinking it too.

Plus she still had whole load of complications. Number one being her parents not knowing. She wasn't ashamed of it, she just hadn't really found a good time to tell them. Henry knew – damn kid had caught her checking our Ruby's ass pretty early on—so that wasn't an issue. Ruby knew only because she had caught Emma checking her out and when Emma badly denied it, she had finally caved in order to find out from Ruby how different sexuality was viewed in their home land. Emma was reassured by the answer which was essentially no really cared because it was kind of rare but still no one cared.

But she was also the sheriff so she felt like she couldn't just jump into bed with random women – at least not a lot of them.

She was still thinking about it when the meeting finally broke off. She stood to stretch and saw the pretty young woman approach Regina and give her a piece of paper. A petition maybe, Emma didn't really know. As the woman walked away though, Emma's eyes got wider – Regina was certainly not looking at the woman's petition – unless she thought there were signatures on her ass.

Holy fuck, Emma thought, Regina just checked that woman out. She recognized that look in Regina's eyes, it was hunger.

Well, well Madame Mayor, Emma thought, things are about to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was reviewing a contract with the city's trash hauling provider. It was due to be renegotiated and the company was naturally wanting more money. The council had asked her to look over it and see where they stood as far as the increase in people in town – thus an increase in the trash and work.

Her secretary buzzed in to say Sheriff Swan was there. She wasn't expecting to the sheriff, but she allowed her in.

Her eyes widened as Emma walked in and then she quickly looked down at the papers on her desk. "What is it Sheriff Swan? I am very busy today. Perhaps if you had made an appointment instead of coming here without one."

"Don't worry Regina I don't plan on taking up much of your time," she said sitting down and crossing her legs, then uncrossing them only to cross them again in the other direction. "I only stopped by to see if I could offer my assistance with anything you might need."

"I can't imagine what I might need your assistance for,"

"Well I know with all these new citizens you have been busy. Henry says you don't get home until late each night, and I thought that if you need assistance even if it's needing someone to watch Henry because you know you may need some private time to rest and relax or whatever you do to unwind."

"Um … thank you but I think I'm quite capable of taking care of all facets of my life without assistance."

Emma smiled. "If you change your mind, you know how to find me."

She stood and walked away, the smile not leaving her face as she pictured Regina watching her walk away. She made it to her car, carefully tucking her legs in – her heels and short dress while not her usual sheriff's attire certainly got the mayor's attention.

She had felt a rush when she saw Regina take in her outfit when she first came in. She had tried to avert her eyes, but the simple crossing and uncrossing of her legs was enough to get her attention again.

The mayor was definitely interested in women. Now she merely had to take that and force Regina to act on that interest – but only with Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Regina," Emma said softly as she snuck up on the mayor at the bimonthly city council meeting before it started.

"Sheriff um Swan," Regina said and Emma smiled as the brunette unconsciously licked her lips. "You aren't on the agenda tonight, you didn't have to come."

"Oh I definitely needed to come," Emma said emphasizing the last word. "You never know what public safety issue might come up."

"Of course," Regina said. "You are always welcome."

"That's good to hear that I am always welcome to come to one of your meetings."

"Well there … there not my meetings really. Um … I should get up on stage and start things."

"I will be right down here, you know if you need anything from me. All you have to do is say the word."

Regina paused her mouth part way open – a mouth Emma wanted her tongue in but restrained herself. Regina said nothing, merely turned and fled up the stairs to the stage. Emma made herself comfortable in the front row. She had spent the better part of the last couple of weeks dropping hints and innuendo to Regina. This wasn't the first time she had snuck up on her, and certainly not the first time she had managed to work the word 'come' into a sentence.

She had no doubt that there were times that Regina probably fled to her bedroom, or better yet her office and dipped her hand into her soaking wet pussy and jammed her fingers into her tight hole, thrusting until Emma's name almost spilled forth. It was exactly that scenario that Emma kept in her mind as she never let her eyes wander from that mayor that evening.

The normally calm and collected Regina stumbled through sentences, and occasionally stopped talking entirely as he eyes met Emma's.

As the meeting wound down, Emma was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her.

"I thought I might offer you a ride home Madame Mayor," she said.

"Um … thank you sheriff, but I have my own car," she replied.

"At least let me walk you out to it."

"That's not necessary but I appreciate the offer."

Regina moved away from her and Emma couldn't help but smile at how she was moving a little quicker than normal. Her scenario about Regina masturbating to thoughts of Emma didn't seem that far fetched as she saw how flustered Regina got when she was near. Emma casually walked to the exit and out to the street were several cars were parked, including Regina's. The mayor had tried turning it over several times but it wasn't catching.

Emma walked slowly up to the window and tapped on it. Regina paused before lowering the window.

"Looks like you might need that ride after all," she said. "I am more than happy to give you a ride home or anywhere else you might want to go Madame Mayor."

"I should probably just call a tow truck and wait for it. I can walk home from here," Regina said.  
"Then I will wait with you. I wouldn't dream of leaving our mayor alone when she had a need. Like I said, I am here to offer you whatever assistance you need. And I bet if you thought real hard you could come up with something that you might need from me."

This time she saw and heard Regina swallow a bit of air. Oh yeah, Emma thought, she is so wet for me right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma kept smiling at Regina as she led her to her car, opened the passenger side door for her and even as she slipped into her own seat. She could tell the mayor was anything but comfortable right now. She had already kept herself outside of an arm's length walking to the car, but now they were in a confined space together.

She put the car in gear and took the first turn to her left.

"My house is in the other direction."

"I know. I thought I would take the scenic route – give us more time to talk. Otherwise we'd be at your house in like five minutes and what can you really learn about a person in five minutes."

"You can learn how bad of a driver they are. You should really keep your eyes forward on the road unless you need to check your mirrors," Regina said looking out the passenger side window.

Regina facing that way only gave Emma more of a chance to check out those legs so she didn't mind at all. The fact Regina liked to wear skirts was quickly becoming one of those things Emma really enjoyed about her.

"You like when things are all in order don't you?" Emma asked.

This earned her a look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like my driving. You are probably one of those people who keep both hands on the wheels. You don't like it when things are just so."

"Is that you way of asking me if I am OCD?"

"No," she grinned. "I guess what I was really wondering is what you do for fun."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why not? If we are going to get to know each other better, asking questions seems to be a natural progression in that."

"Miss Swan, whatever it is that you want, just say it. It's been a long day, I'm tired and I don't have the time or inclination to try and figure out what if anything is in that head of yours."

"Why do I have to want something? Is it so hard to believe that I would like to get to know my son's other mother better?"

"Given our history, yes."

Regina turned away from her again. Emma remained silent. She could see that Regina was tired, so she did feel a little badly about removing one of the spark plugs from her car earlier. But not that bad.

She also didn't want to play some long drawn out game with her either. They said nothing until Emma pulled up outside her house. Before Regina could do anything, Emma got out, ran to her side and opened the door for her.

"Thank you sheriff. And thank you for the ride home."

"I would gladly give you a ride anytime Regina," she said while making no attempts to hide her gaze that went from Regina's eyes all the way down her body. When she brought her eyes up, she saw the blush on Regina's cheeks.

"Let me walk you to your door."

"That really isn't necessary."

"I know, but I want to so you will just have to put up with my presence for another 30 seconds or so."

Side by side they went down the walkway leading to Regina's front door. Once there, Regina thanked her again. Emma stopped her from putting the key in the door though. "You know in the car when you asked me what it was that I want, you were right, I do want something from you."

"What would that be?" she sighed.

Emma leaned in just slowly enough that she knew Regina must know what she had in mind. Their lips barely touched each other on the first pass, but on the second, Emma kissed her full on. She broke it off immediately though, keeping her smile in place.

"I will see you around Madame Mayor," she said stepping off the porch. She stopped and turned where a stunned Regina continued to stand there. "Oh and Regina, I do love the skirts you wear and it's not just because they would provide easy access. Your legs are absolutely stunning. Good night."

She went back to her car and didn't bother to look back at the house. She was sure Regina was still standing there. Just like she was sure that despite trying not to wear skirt tomorrow to spite her, Regina would still end up wearing one. She might even consider trying out that access tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina stood and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a sensible black skirt with a green blouse and black blazer. She turned around and made sure it looked ok from all sides.

She had taken a shower and immediately put on a pair of slacks, but she had changed into a skirt. Then she changed back and changed again. Now she would be late for a meeting if she tried to change again.

She told herself that she wore skirts more often than slacks anyway so it was no big deal if she wore one today. Today was no different than yesterday,

Except yesterday Miss Swan had kissed her.

It hadn't lasted long – the kiss, but Regina had felt the charge of it.

She hadn't felt a kiss like that in so long. She no longer remembered what it was like to be kissed like that.

But Emma had not treated it like it meant anything. She seemed to be teasing Regina – like she had been teasing Regina over the course of several days. She knew Emma was up to something, but this wasn't what she thought it would be.

She couldn't deny that she was attracted to the younger woman.

Attraction to women was not something she allowed herself to indulge in. She would admire from afar but until she became queen she hadn't indulged. Even then she was beyond discreet about it.

She must have done something that Emma had picked up on.

Was this part of some plan of hers to embarrass her?

Regina took a deep breath. She had a meeting to go to.

Emma smiled as she saw Regina walk from her car to her office. Emma had arranged to have Regina's now working car returned to her home that morning. Regina hadn't noticed her as she stood in an alleyway across the street. The mayor was indeed wearing a skirt. She was going to enjoy pushing that skirt out of the way later to get what she really wanted.

But first she was inclined to mess with the mayor a little more.

Regina was meeting with the public service director about the need to fix some of the roads which were getting cracked or full of potholes. Her phone buzzed, but she ignored it. It buzzed again a few moments later.

"Do you need to get that?"

"No," she said.

The phone remained silent as they continued to meet. After they came up with a plan, Regina was left alone until she had another meeting in the afternoon. She looked at her phone. There was a text from Emma.

"Nice skirt," the first one said.

"Did you think of me fucking you when you put it on this morning?"

Regina could hardly believe her eyes. She decided she should ignore it, but then she got angry.

"That is a highly inappropriate text Miss Swan."

She barely had to wait for a reply.

"Avoiding the question, so I will take that as a yes. I will be more than happy to oblige."

Regina put the phone aside. She was not going to let whatever self-indulgent fantasy or plot from Emma's mind distract her.

When the phone buzzed a moment later she ignored it. That was the best way to get Miss Swan to leaver her alone she figured. She would not be caught up in this game. But still her hand wavered over the phone.

Damn her, she thought as she picked up the phone and saw the picture. Her eyes got wide. Surely the sheriff wouldn't send this kind of selfie. She felt her pulse increase. Damn Emma Swan, she thought, but Regina had to admit the photo screamed fuck me to her mind.

She was so screwed she realized.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina kept looking at her phone. It hadn't gone off in hours. That wasn't true – it had, but there were no texts from Emma since she got that picture.

She had finished up her last meeting, but there was still just over an hour before the work day was over. Her intercom went off, "Sheriff Swan to see you," her secretary said a moment before Emma sauntered in.

"It is usually customary to give a person a time to actually invite you in," Regina said. Emma ignored her walking all the way around the desk. Regina was about to protest when Emma grabbed her hair, pulled her head back and kissed her. Regina wanted to protest, fight back, but she lost all concentration when she felt Emma kissing her.

The kisses continued until Emma stopped it. She pulled Regina out of the chair and pushed her against the desk. "I suggest you tell your secretary that you shouldn't be disturbed. And make it good Regina, I didn't lock the door, and you wouldn't want anyone walking in on us."

Regina reached for her intercom. "Mrs. Tanney, will you see that Sheriff Swan and I are not disturbed."

"Yes Miss Mills."

Regina released the button as Emma raised up her skirt and pulled down her panties part way. "By the way, thanks for wearing the skirt," Emma whispered pushing her farther down onto the desk. Emma reached around and used to fingers to start rubbing along Regina's clit. "I knew you would wear it. Just like I knew you would give me full access."

"Why?"

"Why? Really? You are the most fuckable woman in this town," Emma said. "And now that I know you actually like to fuck women, I am all in."

Regina heard what sounded like a belt being unbuckled. A moment later she felt something rub against her – something plastic. A moment later Emma's hips connected with her backside as the dildo totally penetrated her. She cried out as she was entirely hilted one second only to have Emma pull out and back in. She cried out again.  
"Shhh," Emma said. "You don't want your secretary barging in."

Regina forced herself to stay quiet as Emma continued to pound into her from behind. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep quiet much longer, nor would she be able to last long before she came. She whimpered.

"That's it baby," Emma said. "Cum for me."

Regina came almost immediately upon hearing Emma say the words.

She was trying to regain her breath as Emma pulled out of her. She heard belt again and as she stood, Emma was moving around the side of the desk.

"But…"

"No." Emma said. "You don't get to have me. Not yet. See you around Regina."


	7. Chapter 7

Regina sat on her couch holding a glass of wine she hadn't actually been drinking because she kept thinking about that afternoon.

She had led Sheriff Swan come into her office – her office – and fuck her with a strap on. She must be going temporarily insane. There was no other explanation for why she would allow such a thing to happen.

She was Regina Mills. She was mayor. She was a former queen.

She didn't spread her legs for just anyone.

But she had and that is what disturbed her. She was so willing to give up control to Emma and she didn't know why. Emma was essentially treating her like she was some sort of slut, but she couldn't deny that she got a thrill that Emma was targeting her like this.

What would she do if Emma showed up at her place right now to have sex? Would she kick her out, or invite her into her bed?

And why had Emma fucked her and then just left? She had never had a lover who gave her pleasure but didn't expect it in return immediately.

It confused her, and she knew the only way to get answers was to speak to Emma.

The next day Regina nervously walked into the sheriff's station. She was wearing a pair of sensible slacks and a shirt that didn't reveal much. She wanted no reason for Emma to comment on her attire, or use her attire as an excuse to grant herself access.

"Hi Madame Mayor," Emma said. "What brings you here?"

"We need to talk," she said, as discreetly as she could with David sitting at a nearby desk.

Emma smiled, "Hey dad, I am going to take my break. Regina and I have some things to talk about concerning Henry."

"Ok, I have this covered."

Emma let Regina walk out first and once outside of the station, Emma looked at her, "My place or yours?"

"What? No. You and I need to talk."

"I get that but that's doesn't mean we can't be nude while we talk. I am sure you are eager enough by now to get wet just thinking of going down on me."

"I will not be … you need to stop this, whatever this is that you are doing."

"And what is it that you think I am doing?"

"I am sure I don't know, but I am asking you to stop."

"Is that what you really want, Gina?" she said moving in to invade her personal space. She leaned in so she could whisper in Regina's ear. "Are you really sure that you want me to leave you alone? Because I don't think that is what you want? I think your legs quiver at the thought of showing me that body of yours. I bet you touched yourself last night thinking about how I rammed my cock into you and how you couldn't scream like you wanted to. I think you came down here trying to be brave, but in reality you knew you were coming here for me to ease that ache between your legs. So I will ask you again, my place or yours?"

"Yours is closer," Regina breathed out.

"Yes it is," Emma smiled. "Meet me there. And Gina, your clothes better be off within the first minute of the door being shut or next time I want to fuck you it will be in the city council chambers, just before the meeting."

Regina got into her car, overcome by the feeling of pure lust that was coursing through her body. She needed to be fucked and there was only one woman she wanted to do that.

"Fuck," she swore. "I am going insane."


	8. Chapter 8

The moment Regina got through Emma's door, she began to strip down. She had her clothes off in more than enough time to meet Emma's ultimatum. Emma smiled, and eyed her as she walked around Regina admiring everything she saw. She leaned in from behind her to whisper, "a part of me had hoped you would do that slower. The idea of taking you in the council chambers where so many people could walk in at any time and seem me fucking you is quite the turn on. But you don't need that to be turned on, do you?" She asked his last part wrapping one arm around Regina's midsection and pulling her back against her and using her other hand to dip a finger into her already moistening pussy.

Regina's breathing increased immediately as Emma began to stroke her finger up and down her slit while also planting small kisses on Regina's shoulder.

"When I ask you a question, I expect an answer," she said, stopping her finger. "Because if I don't get what I want, you don't get what you want Madame Mayor."

"No," Regina said. "I don't need that to be turned on."

"What do you need?" Emma said moving two fingers inside her.

"You," Regina breathed out. "I need you to fuck me."

"Such a little slut, we have here," Emma said. "But I suppose I can accommodate the mayor of all people." She broke contact and began stripping down. "We don't have a lot of time."

Once she was also nude, she pointed at the floor. "On your knees, I want to feel you fuck me with that tongue Madame Mayor."

Regina didn't waste any time getting down on her knees. She put her hands behind Emma's thighs for balance at first and got her first taste of Emma. That first lick was enough of a motivator for her to begin licking and sucking in earnest.

"Oh that is a good slut," Emma said as Regina pleasured her. She let Regina work as her arousal built toward an orgasm. Then she said "stop." Regina looked up her in disappointment. "Don't worry, just a change in venue."

Emma made Regina crawl on her hands and knees into the bedroom where Emma got up on the bed and ordered Regina back between her legs. Regina having a better angle in this position, jammed her tongue into Emma's pussy, circling the hole and gathering more of that juice into her mouth. Emma's hand went to her head trying to push her in even farther.

When she came, Regina didn't need to be told to clean her up, she just did it.

"Come here," Emma said still recovering. Regina moved up the bed where Emma pulled her down for a kiss. "That was great, now go home or to your office, but I want you to masturbate while you think of what you just did, and then send me a picture of your cum-soaked panties."


	9. Chapter 9

Regina went back to her office where she paced around her desk for the next hour trying to burn off the excess of hormones that seemed to have taken control of her body and mind over the past two days.

She needed to get a grip on things.

And what she really needed to do was not do the thing Emma had told her to do. When she had left Emma's apartment she had drove off fully intending on masturbating like she had been commanded to do, but the closer she got to the office the more her brain began to work.

She knew if she gave into Emma again Emma would only keep doing this to her. While a major part of her found that appealing, she wasn't one to let anyone control her like this. It was time she started thinking like a queen, and not some horny woman.

Emma had merely caught her off guard. She had changed the dynamic of their interactions so drastically that Regina hadn't thought to stop it.

But that ended now.

Still, she had to be clever about it. Emma would not go away easily, and frankly Regina didn't want her to go away. She wouldn't mind continuing their sexual liaisons one bit, but Emma had to learn that she wasn't going to merely command Regina to do her bidding. No, Emma needed to be taught a lesson.

A smile rose from Regina's lips.

She was about to up the ante on Miss Swan.

Her smile came back about 30 minutes later when she got the first text from Emma.

"Where is my picture?"

"Sorry. Village business came up."

"I don't like waiting."

"Nor do I but it can't be helped."

"How long until I get my picture?"

"It shouldn't be too much longer before I can be alone."

"Good. And for delaying, I want a video of you doing it as well."

"Yes Miss Swan."

Regina got back to work and when Emma texted her again an hour later she ignored. Thirty more minutes passed and Regina gave her yet another excuse for why she hadn't completed the task. By the end of the work day Regina was sure Emma was fuming at her, but she left work as normal and drove home.

When Emma bothered her again, this time with a call, Regina coolly reminded her that their son Henry was home from school. She went as far as handing the phone to Henry so Henry could speak to his other mother while she prepared dinner. When Henry returned the phone to her Emma was fairly direct with her. "I better have my photo and video by midnight. I am already thinking of ways to punish you for your continued delays."

"Good night Miss Swan," she said before hanging up the phone.

Once Henry was in bed, Regina went to her room and then used magic to transport herself across town. Emma's car was outside of her place, but Regina wasn't too worried. She knew the layout of Emma's apartment and was fairly confident in pulling this off. She transported again, this time inside the apartment where she appeared in the bedroom closet. She listened and then slowly opened the door. Emma wasn't in her room. Regina could hear the television out in the other room so she quietly made her way over to the dresser.

She opened the first drawer and saw all of Emma's panties laid out. She smiled as she picked up a pair of her boy briefs – pink, an interesting color for the sheriff Regina thought. These she held onto. She raised her hands across the rest of them and murmured a small spell. Once she saw the clothing light up and then return to normal she transported back to her room.

She stripped down and then put on Emma's briefs before getting into bed. Of course she would wear some cotton blend probably bought at WalMart, Regina thought. She began to rub her clit, keeping her hand on the outside of the clothing. She thought about how Emma had taken in her office and felt the wetness start to pool inside her pussy. She rubbed up and down and then circled he clit – an appreciation for the cotton beginning to grow as she realized what a delicious friction it caused along her now sensitive body parts. It was quite unlike satin or silk.

She reached up and played with one of her nipples, pulling it slightly as she thought about how she got on her knees in front her and dipped her tongue in for the first time. She imagined she could still taste Emma's juices in her mouth.

Regina could now feel her own juices through the material of the briefs. She was quite wet and all she was doing was rubbing her clit. She didn't need penetration to cum, and she had no intention of putting her hand inside those panties. Even the sounds were different wearing these briefs. She couldn't hear the sound of her finger moving through that collection of liquid as well. It was more muffled, the material being thicker than what she was used to wearing.

As she remembered crawling onto the bed, intent on pleasuring Emma, she knew she was close. Hearing the Emma's moans in her memory and the feel of Emma's hand as it pushed down on her head was all it took as she arched her hips up as she came. She lay there recovering for a minute before using Emma's panties to clean her cum from her. She then took them off and tossed them on the floor.

She smiled as she closed her eyes thinking of how interesting tomorrow would be.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma was enjoying thinking of how she was going to punish the mayor as she sat sipping her morning coffee at Granny's. Regina had actually done it, actually ignored her out right. It seems Regina was a little more willful than she had anticipated. That was ok, it made the game more interesting.

The door opened and Emma smiled as she saw the mayor walking into the diner. She was wearing one of her shorter skirts – that could be useful later and then there was the pair of her heels that just screamed fuck me to Emma. She would be sure to make Regina was wearing them later when she was actually fucking her.

Regina walked right up to her, her confident mayor persona in place.

"What can I get you?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, nothing for me thank you," Regina said. "The sheriff here left something at my place last night, and I am just returning it."

Regina slid a paper bag over to Emma and leaned in. "Sorry, I didn't get the chance to wash them, but I didn't figure you would mind." She said it loud enough that Ruby could hear and then she turned and left.

Emma watched her leave in shock.

"What did you leave over the mayor's?" Ruby asked. "And why would it need washed?

Emma took the bag and opened it. If she hadn't been in the diner, she would have taken the item out to make sure she was seeing it right.

"What is it?" Ruby asked again.

"Um, I have to go," Emma said rushing out, but as she got outside, she saw Regina in her car giving Emma a little wave and smile before putting her car in gear and leaving. "Oh, you are going to pay for this," she said.

She got into her car and pulled the pink panties out of the bag. Yes definitely hers. And definitely caked with Regina's essence. Written across the waistband in permanent marker was "I hope you think of me often today."

Emma had to smile, so the mayor thought she was being cute. Ok, she thought, she would allow it, but if Regina really thought this was doing as she was told, she was wrong. She couldn't help but think of Regina using her own panties to complete the task though.

As she thought about it, she suddenly got extremely turned on. It was like her whole body jumped to the pre-orgasm stage in an instant. She even felt wetness down there. She shook her head thinking she must have already been revved up that much from her morning musings.

She decided to head into work. She had plenty of time to think about what to do with Regina.

Throughout the day, any time she thought of Regina, Emma would find she was getting hot. It's not like she was thinking of her every minute of the day but it was happening enough for her take notice and by lunchtime she was running home to change her panties. Before changing, she decided to at least relieve a little of the heat she was feeling. She thought again of Regina and how she must have touched herself while wearing Emma's panties. She felt that rush again and as soon as she touched her clit she came.

"What the hell?" she said. She had never orgasmed that quickly before. Thinking of Regina was a good motivator, but it wasn't so good that she should have finished so quickly. She liked drawing things out.

She changed panties and went back to work feeling disappointed in her own quick draw. She wondered if this is what guys felt like. She tried to concentrate on work, but every time there was a lull in it she was thinking of Regina and with each thought came more heat. By 3:30 p.m. she was in the ladies restroom again taking care of herself, but again it was over too quickly.

Regina checked the time, just after 4 p.m. She wondered how Emma's day was going. She hadn't heard from the blonde which worried her slightly, but she was fairly secure in the knowledge that Emma was thinking of her.

She picked up the phone and dialed Emma's cell.

"Good afternoon sheriff, how are you today?"

"I'm just fine mayor. Is there something I can do for you?"

"No. I hadn't heard from you at all today and thought I should check in."

"Check in. I like that. You do know that little stunt you pulled this morning was amusing, but you still owe me a picture and video."

"That is where you are wrong," Regina smiled. "I don't owe you anything."

Emma sat back in her chair amused. The door to her office was closed so she wasn't worried about anyone hearing the conversation. "Is that so? Well I disagree. In fact I've been thinking of ways you can apologize to me."

"I bet you have. I bet you've thought about me a lot today. I bet you've thought about what it feels like to have my tongue slide into your pussy."

Even as the words left Regina's mouth Emma felt that heat again. "I bet you've thought about how much pleasure I can bring you as I suck on your clit."

Emma's sat forward and gripped the desk as an orgasm overtook her. She hadn't even touched herself. Regina was still talking, describing what it was like the night before when she had pleasured herself through Emma's panties and Emma came again. She was trying to catch her breath when Regina laughed.

"What did you do?" Emma finally managed to get out.

"I suggest you buy new panties sheriff, unless of course you want to risk orgasms in public settings. Have a good day," she said before hanging up.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina was in no way surprised when Emma showed up at her door late that evening.

"Sheriff, what can I do for you?"

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"I don't mind if you cum at all," Regina smiled.

"Cute," Emma said stepping inside and she stopped next to Regina and leaned in close. "But I am not wearing any panties so you aren't going to get the upper hand that way," She said is softly in Regina's ear letting her breath out just enough for Regina to really feel it. She then stepped away – walking into the main room and sitting down on the couch as if she owned the place.

Regina shut the door, her smile still in place, and followed Emma's path to the next room. She leaned on the door entry way, watching Emma, who was dressed casually enough in a pair of jeans, a grey shirt and a jacket, that while it wasn't her trademark red one, still did nothing for her fashion sense.

Emma made eye contact with her and then motioned for her to sit down on the couch as well.

"You don't think I am going to make it that easy on you," Regina said.

"Easy or hard, it doesn't really matter to me."

"Tell me Miss Swan, why the sudden interest in me?"

"Why wouldn't I be interested?" she shrugged. "Like I said before, you are absolutely fuckable, and now that you and I have opened that door you can't tell me that you want to shut it now."

"And you think I should let you continue to have your way with me whenever you want?"

"Let's not act like you don't want it too," Emma said standing up and walking toward her. "I mean I could have handled it differently I admit. I could have approached you and asked if you would like to go to dinner with me, maybe catch a movie. At the end of the night I would have walked you to the door and placed a chaste kiss on your lips."

She was in front of Regina now and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"I would have texted you first thing the next morning to let you know what a nice time I had and so you knew I was thinking of you as soon as I woke. I would ask you when can I see you again, and you would have said in a couple of days because to you a couple of days wait would be prudent. Those couple days would be like torture for me as I waited until the hour I could see you again, and I would spend all my time wondering if you were thinking of me like I was thinking of you. Then I would show up at your door at the appropriate time for our second date. It would be here, you would cook me dinner as a way to show I was worthy of your time and effort. We wouldn't talk much during the meal but we would keep sneaking glances at each other. After dinner we would retire here to the couch where we would watch a movie or just sit and talk. We would kiss a few times while sitting here, a little less chaste this time."

She closed the distance between their lips and gave Regina a deep kiss, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close.

"Still after the second date, you would walk me to the door and I would leave all the time thinking about the way your lips felt on mine. I'd go home thinking of how this amazing woman was actually letting me kiss her and I would you text before I went to bed just to say sweet dreams."

She released Regina but didn't step back. "We could have done all of that Regina, but if we had we still wouldn't have reached the point where I would do this."

She took Regina's hand and led her up the stairs.

"Henry is asleep," Regina warned.

"Then don't wake him," Emma said.

She led Regina to her bedroom and closed the door. Regina stood there wondering how exactly this was going to go this time when Emma grabbed her and kissed her. Regina immediately kissed back feeling like she could let Emma do this to her forever. Emma directed her back onto the bed, forcing Regina to get down on it, and Emma moved so she was on top of her. Regina tried to pull up on Emma's shirt, but Emma took her hands and raised them above her head. Emma's kept kissing as she held her wrists in one hand. Regina was so distracted that she didn't notice reaching behind her to grab the handcuffs that were in her back pocket. Before Regina could move, Emma had her cuffed to the headboard.

"Emma!"

"Shhhh Regina," Emma said. "Henry is asleep and you definitely don't want to wake him."

"Uncuff me at once," she said trying to keep her voice low.

"Oh no," Emma said. "It's time for a little payback. First we need to do something about these clothes."

Emma unbuttoned the blouse Regina was wearing and pulled it back to reveal her bra.

"A back clasp, how unfortunate," Emma said. "Don't worry, I have a few things in my car which will help with this. Now can I trust you to be quiet, while I am gone?"

"Miss Swan."

"I will take that as a no. Oh well, I came prepared for that as well. Emma pulled out a bandanna which she used to gag Regina, who wanted to cry out but was afraid of waking Henry.

"I will be right back," Emma said, before leaving the room. Regina squirmed, but knew it was no use. It seemed like forever before Emma returned and she was carrying a small black bag. When she pulled out a pair of long scissors Regina's eyes got wide.

"Don't worry," Emma said. "They are just for the clothes."

Still as Emma approached her she got scared and even tried to move away, but Emma touched her leg. "Don't move. I'm not going to hurt you with these. I am just going to cut the clothes off of you."

Regina tried to calm down, although she closed her eyes as Emma cut through the bra and then the shirt to remove them from her completely. She put the scissors back in the bag and then unbuttoned Regina's pants and pulled those off along with the panties and socks. Emma placed two fingers on her clit and began to rub.

"You are already a little wet. I guess that means you aren't really all that opposed to what I am doing," Emma said. "But I have something that is going to make you a lot wetter."

Emma stopped and went back to the bag, pulling out two scarves. Regina was confused until Emma reached for one of her legs. She tried to kick at the sheriff, but Emma caught her leg easy and bound it down to the bed, repeating it on the other leg so Regina was now cuffed her with legs spread eagled.

She returned to the bag and this time pulled out a vibrator and Regina knew exactly where it was going. Emma turned it on and used it to stimulate Regina more before she shoved it causing Regina to groan at the sudden intrusion.

Emma stepped back and admired her handiwork. She took out her phone and took a picture.

"You did owe me a picture," Emma reminded her. "We will get the video later. But for now I want you to think of a suitable apology. When I return in a couple of hours I may let you deliver it."

Regina began to protest through the gag. She couldn't be serious about leaving her there like that for hours. Emma leaned over and adjusted the speed on the vibrator – turning it up to full.

"Don't worry, plenty of batteries," Emma said, and she turned and left.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma caught up on the latest episode of Fargo while sitting on Regina's couch. She figured an hour was enough time to get her point across to the mayor so she shut off the TV and made her way quietly up to Regina's bedroom. She listened at the door – Regina was certainly staying quiet she thought as she didn't hear anything. She put her sternest face on so Regina would know she meant business.

She opened the door a little bit, slipped in, shutting it behind her, but then stopped. There was no one there. "Regina?"

There was bathroom and closet in the room, she walked over to the bathroom. The door to it was closed. "Regina?" she said as she opened the door. As soon as it was open she saw Regina, who smiled hat her. "My turn," Emma heard Regina say before a bright light blinded her and she fell back unconscious.

Emma woke to find she was on Regina's bed. She was also naked. She tried to sit up, but found she couldn't move even though nothing was holding her down. She tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Magic," Regina said, coming out of closet wearing a pair of panties and a bra. "Did you really think you could cuff me to my own bed? It was a nice try, really it was. I even let myself lie there and enjoy for a bit. Then I started to think for a moment about that apology you think I owe you, so here we are."

Regina approached the bed. "Don't worry, I put a silencing spell up so Henry won't hear us. Oh, wait, I forgot."

She waved her hand and Emma felt her larynx loosen up. "Let me loose."

"What would be the fun in that?"

"Before you do anything, think about the consequences. I will pay you back."

Regina smiled. "Of that I have no doubt. But you see I also was thinking about what you said downstairs, about how we could have taken this another way."

She got up on the bed and kissed Emma, slowly, drawing it out. She was pleased when Emma kissed back. They kissed for awhile before Regina moved on to Emma's neck.

"There isn't anything wrong with going slow," Regina said softly. She ran her tongue along Emma's neck. She used the tip of her tongue right behind her ear, and then ran it along the outside and back down. She felt Emma writhe under a little. The magic would keep her down but Regina wanted to allow for some movement.

She stopped her kissing and moved to lie on her side next to Emma. She used a finger to trace around one of her nipples.

"Did you get bored?" Emma said.

"No," Regina smiled. "But I thought I would take my time and test how sensitive some of your areas are. For instance, I can run the flat part of my finger around your nipple here like this."

She watched as the nipple hardened.

"Or I could adjust my finger slightly to use the tip to apply a little more pressure as I round and round. Which do you prefer?"  
Emma didn't respond. She wasn't going to give Regina the satisfaction.

"See a light touch can do the job, just as much as a firm hand," Regina said. "For instance, let's move a little lower."

She brushed her finger around Emma's labia – so she was barely grazing the skin. She went around it several times before lightly touching along the slit line. Then she stopped. She moved lower on the bed.

"There are other areas to touch," Regina said. "Or tease."

Emma thought Regina was going to go down on her, and she would have been thankful for it. All of these bare touches were driving her crazy. But Regina didn't move to go down on her – instead she tilted Emma's leg a little to the side. She kissed her on the side of the knee and then ran her tongue up to her hip where she placed another kiss. She repeated the action on the other leg.

She blew a little onto Emma's pussy.

"Can we get on with it?" Emma asked.

"You are an impatient one."

"I just know what I want."

"Is that so?" Regina said leaning over and licking her closest nipple before sucking it into her mouth. She moved up and kissed Emma's mouth, releasing the spell that held her down as she did.

Emma felt the spell release and she pulled Regina on top of her deepening the kiss. She reached around and unhooked the bra and helped Regina take it off. She dug her nails into Regina's back, running them down her back.

Regina reached down and rubbed Emma's wet pussy.

A phone ringing startled them both.

Regina looked down to where she put Emma's clothes.

"Damn it," Emma swore. "Only the dispatch center would call at this time of night."

Regina moved off of her and Emma reached and answered the phone. "Sheriff Swan."

Regina watched Emma talking on the phone.

"Yeah I will be right there."

Emma hung up the phone and turned back to Regina.

"Rain check?"

"Definitely, Sheriff Swan. I hate not finishing something I start."

Emma rushed up to her and kissed her. "I knew you were going to be interesting."


	13. Chapter 13

Emma was beyond frustrated. Ever since that night at Regina's – a night she thought she had the upper hand when she cuffed Regina to the bed, but was pleasantly surprised by Regina turning things around on her. That night had been the start of something so incredibly sexy, but ever since then she and the mayor had been unable to find the time to finish what they started.

That night she had to leave because of a report of shots fired on the other end of town. It turned out it was two drunk idiots who thought it would be a fun idea to try and shoot a beer can on each other's shoulder. It ended exactly as one would expect – with a drunken idiot at the hospital getting a bullet removed from his shoulder and the other drunken idiot in her jail cell. It all meant a lot of paperwork for her.

Then the next day there was a water main break that took out water service to half the town and Regina had to handle the situation, which by all accounts she did masterfully. She went as far as opening her home to people that had to take showers, and from her own money had Granny cater food for the water department workers who were going around the clock to repair it.

Then Henry got sick with the flu. Even though Emma hung out at Regina's house playing video games with him to cheer him up, they still never had the opportunity or at that point the desire to even touch each other.

It seemed like fate was thwarting their every move. The closest they got in nearly two weeks was a super quick make out session in the bathroom at city hall before a public safety committee meeting.

All of it combined to make Emma frustrated. Sure she could take care of herself, and had on several occasions, but that isn't what she wanted. She wanted Regina. She wanted the other woman crying out her name in pleasure. She wanted Regina down on her knees, her tongue inside Emma's pussy. She wanted take Regina so fast and hard she wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for a week.

She needed to have her – now.

…

Regina couldn't believe the bad luck that seemed to be striking all around her lately. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. She wished for a couple hours of normal. At this rate she would take a few hours of normal.

It didn't help matters that she was sexually frustrated to the point of tearing her hair out. Ever since that first time with Emma, it was like she couldn't turn off the part of her mind and body that craved sex. She had never been in this position before – a position where she felt like some 17-year-old boy who got an erection every time a pretty girl walked past. In her case, it wasn't any pretty girl, it was Emma Swan.

Last night there was a fire at a house that was thankfully currently not occupied. Regina went to check on the situation and there was Emma directing traffic through the residential neighborhood so the firefighters could do their jobs. The flames from the fire seemed to illuminate every part of Emma's body. And the heat Regina was feeling had little to do with the fire itself.

If there weren't so many people around she would have begged Emma to come back to her car with her for a quickie.

The thoughts had even invaded her dreams. Some of the things she had woken up to – her body slick with sweat and her breathing faster than normal – fueled her to her own self-gratification.

But that isn't what she wanted.

She wanted Emma – now.

…

It was Friday night and Regina was doing some laundry. Emma had picked Henry up after school since it was her weekend with him so Regina had the house to herself – a prospect that she found increasingly lonely.

There was a knock at the back door which startled her and she walked over to it, pushing aside the curtain to see Emma standing there. She quickly opened it, "is Henry ok?"

"Yes, he's fine," Emma said. "I dropped him off at my parent's. His grandfather is taking him camping for the weekend."

"The whole weekend?"

"They will be back on Sunday," Emma said, forcing Regina back into the house. "How many orgasms do you think we can have in that amount of time?"

Regina answered her by kissing her, wrapping her arms behind Emma's neck and pulling her in closer.

"Damn woman," Emma said after that initial kiss.

"Sorry," Regina said. "I just …"

"Oh, you don't have to apologize. That was a good damm. What were you doing before I got here?" she asked seeing a shirt in Regina's hand.

"Laundry."

"Is that so? Show me,"

Regina looked at her in confusion but obliged the request. She got back to the laundry room and Emma turned her around and picked her up, sitting her on top of the washer. She hit one of the buttons to get it started and pulled Regina's face down into a kiss. The washer was top-of-the-line so it didn't make hardly any noise, but Regina could feel the vibration of it as she sat there.

"Shirt off," Emma commanded, and Regina hastily complied, unbuttoning it and tossing it on the floor. Emma felt along her bare sides as they kissed again. She slowly brought her hand around to Regina's back touching every part of her skin that she could. She was standing in between Regina's spread legs and as soon as she reached up and unhooked Regina's bra and took it off she stepped back.

"The rest of it, off,"

Regina unbuttoned her pants, lifted up her butt and pulled them and the panties off as quickly as she could. Once she was completely nude Emma took up her position again, using her fingers to rub along her slit, while licking at one of her nipples.

"Emma," Regina breathed out, and Emma felt her own pussy clench at the sound of her name coming from those lips. Deciding Regina was wet enough already, and in no mood to prolong things, Emma impaled her on two of her finger causing her to cry out once again this time with noises that were meaningless except to voice her pleasure.

Emma went fast and hard and soon added a third finger. "Look at me," she said, and Regina locked eyes with her. "When you cum, you say my name. Do you understand?"

"Yes,"

"That's good baby. Don't you forget that. I want you to say the name of her person who is bringing you some much pleasure, who is going to fuck you so many times this weekend that you are going to have to call in sick on Monday just to rest. Your body belongs to me and only me. Tell me, who does your body belong to?"

"You," Regina barely got out as Emma thrust into her extra hard.

"That's right baby. Only I can give you pleasure like this. Only me."

Regina bit her lip knowing her orgasm was imminent.

"Let go," Emma said seeing Regina was trying to hold off. "Cum for me baby."

"Oh … Emma," Regina called out as her pussy spasmed around Emma's fingers. Emma pulled them out immediately and licked them off.

She then backed up, pulling her own clothes off until she was standing there nude. Regina raked her eyes up and down the musculature toned features of Emma Swan and jumped down from the washer. Emma hadn't said anything, but Regina could almost read her mind as she sunk to her knees. She didn't mind at all, she had thought about Emma's scent, her taste for days, and now it was hers.

She dipped her tongue in and then pulled it back into her mouth to relish that taste for a moment before she pushed her tongue back in.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina held on to the back of Emma's thighs as she pushed her tongue in as far as she could. She gathered up all that wetness and drew into her mouth, tasting Emma again and again. She was beginning to think she could become addicted this taste.

She took Emma's clit into her mouth and sucked on it. Above her Emma was making the most delicious sounds as she held firm on to the back of Regina's head.

Emma looked down at Regina aggressively eating her out. The sight alone was almost enough to make her cum right then and there. The mayor on her knees pleasing her like this. She reveled in the idea that the usually in control Regina was willing to give up control to her in these situations.

She knew it wouldn't always be the case but right now she didn't care.

"You were made to do this," she said tightening her ass muscles to bring her pussy into Regina's face more. "God your tongue feels amazing down there. We're going to spend all weekend fucking. I may never let you get out from between my legs. Touch yourself. I want you ready for me."

Regina never thought she could be turned on by hearing someone speak to her, especially in the manner Emma was, but she couldn't deny that it got her heart racing faster. She reached down and began to play with herself as she continued to pleasure Emma.

Once she felt Regina remove her hand from the back of her thigh and knew Regina was following her instructions Emma began to realty get lost in the sensations Regina was making her feel.

She continued to hold Regina's head in place, although she knew Regina would not be stopping. The other woman was clearly enjoying herself.

"Come on baby," she said. "Let me feel you."

Regina sucked and licked and sucked some more until the orgasm hit Emma. Regina was pleased to know that she was the one who caused it. Emma may like to play the role of dominant one, but knowing she was the one who could give Emma such pleasure was extremely gratifying to her.

"Stand up," Emma said.

Regina stood and Emma immediately turned her around and pressed up against her from behind. She clamped her mouth down on Regina's shoulder and neck, kissing as she groped one of her breasts. Her other hand took over where Regina's hand had left off. Regina pressed back against Emma as Emma pressed forward, sealing their bodies together as Emma pushed her soaked pussy against Regina's ass.

"Are you going to let me fuck you all weekend?" Emma said into her ear before nibbling it.

"Yes."

"We're going to have to establish some rules then," Emma said. "First being, no clothes. Unless someone comes to the door and we have to answer it or we have to go out, no clothes. Ok?"

"Are you sure about that?" Regina said. "I have some nice outfits you may want to take off of me."

Emma thought about that a second. It was something she hadn't considered. "Ok, no clothes with exceptions being made for the sake fucking. Deal?"

"Yes," Regina breathed out as Emma sucked extra hard on her neck. Regina knew there was no way it wouldn't leave a mark.

"Rule two, if either of us feels uncomfortable at any time we have to speak up. We have a good thing going here and it doesn't need to be ruined because one of us oversteps boundaries. Ok?"

The request surprised Regina. She was beginning to think Emma didn't have boundaries. This was the woman who had threatened to have sex with her in council chambers.

"Ok," Regina agreed as Emma started to rub her clit faster.

Emma didn't say anything else, just concentrated on Regina's body.

"Any more rules?" Regina asked.

Emma had considered making the rule that this was just sex and no feelings should be involved, but she simply said no.

She ran her fingers quickly along Regina's clit, relishing the feel of the woman's body against hers.

"I love how wet you get," Emma said and temporarily removed her fingers so she could suck on each one. She would definitely be going down on Regina later to get a fuller taste, but for now this would do. "Have you ever tasted yourself?"

"Yes," Regina said thinking what woman hadn't tasted herself at some point in her life.

Emma dipped her fingers back down and brought them back up this time to Regina's mouth. She felt Regina's lips close around her fingers, her tongue gliding around them as she sucked them clean.

As soon as she was done, Emma retuned to her clit building up her speed once more. While they hadn't had a lot of sex – yet – she was beginning to be able to pick on up signs that Regina was close. Her breaths sort of rotated between fast and stopping all together like they were now.

Regina remembered to say Emma's name as she came and she fell forward against the washer. Her entire body was a sweaty and smelled of sex and she was fairly sure they still in the first hour of the weekend.

She wasn't sure she would survive until Monday at this rate.

When she recovered sufficiently she turned to see Emma standing there with a pleased, yet cocky look on her face.

"I need to take a shower," Regina said.

"I'm good with shower sex," Emma said.

Yep, Regina thought, definitely not surviving until Monday. She took a deep breath, grabbed Emma's hand and led her upstairs to the bathroom off of her bedroom. The guest bathroom had a walk-in shower, but hers had a bathtub and shower. She remembered when she first came to this world how fascinated she was with the concept of a shower. Back home they always had bathtubs and the closest thing you got to a shower was standing near a waterfall or out in the rain. But she still enjoyed a nice, quiet soak in the tub.

She knew this would not be like that at all.

She turned on the water and checked the temperature. She didn't bother asking Emma how warm she liked her showers. It was after all her shower. Once she was satisfied she got in, not saying a word to Emma who followed her.

Regina got under the spray and let the hot water flow all around her. It reminded her that if she was to survive the weekend she would need to stay hydrated. Emma began to touch her again almost immediately, gliding her hands along her sides. She then turned Regina around so they were facing each other, kissing her deeply while wrapping her arms around her.

They kissed even as the water was coming down on both of them now. Regina had never had shower sex before but she could see the appeal of touching another person's wet skin. She kissed along Emma's jaw line and then turned their positions around entirely so Emma was the one directly under the shower. Regina picked up her shower gel, squeezed some out into her hands and then began to apply it to Emma's skin. She wanted to use her hands and feel every part of this woman's body.

She washed her down front and back and then returned to the front, this time she was the one entering Emma with her fingers. They backed up against the wall to maintain the leverage, with Regina now more under the spray than Emma. They kissed and Regina moved her fingers inside of Emma wanting to even the amount of orgasms. Even if Emma wasn't mentally keeping track – which given her ego Regina figured Emma was – Regina was certainly going to make sure she kept pace.

When Emma came it was Regina's turn for the cocky look, which Emma completely erased by kissing her. Emma shut the water off, and kept kissing her inside the shower, finally releasing her. They each took a towel and dried off, Emma finishing first and not waiting on Regina to finish. Instead she kissed her again up against the wall and released her only when she was ready to pull her into the bedroom.

When Regina was on her back looking up at Emma on the bed, she thought for sure she was going to be dead by morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Regina felt more than a little odd about going to Granny's for lunch with Emma. So far their liaisons had been behind closed doors so there was no reason for anyone to suspect anything. She had told Emma that she could just make them something to eat at her place if she were hungry, but Emma had rejected the idea although she didn't give a reason.

They had slept in – something Regina never did but she was so tired after all the sex they had.

It was close to 11 a.m. before she had even begun to stir, and when she did Emma's hand was immediately in between her legs. Emma kept rubbing her clit, going slow as she continued to wake up. But once she was fully awake she was kissing Emma and had her fingers inside of the blonde.

They both orgasmed and then laid in bed for another hour before getting up.

Now they were on their way to Granny's to eat. As Emma parked Regina's car which Emma had insisted on driving despite Regina pointing out it would be more discreet to go separate. She turned to Regina. "Now when we get back home, remember no more clothes," she said leaning over and kissing her.

"Miss Swan!" she said looking around quickly to make sure that no one was around to see it.

Emma merely smiled at her.

They exited the car and walked inside. Emma led her to a back booth.

"Hi Emma, Regina," Ruby said. "What can I get you?"

"Regina would like some water," Emma said. "She is a little dehydrated this morning, aren't you Regina?"

Regina looked at Ruby, "a water will be fine."

"I will take an iced tea," Emma told Ruby.

Ruby left to get their drinks and Regina leaned over the table a bit. "If you aren't careful people are going to suspect something."

"Suspect what? Suspect that the mayor and the sheriff have been having sex?"

"Could you not say things like that?" Regina said looking around again.

"Stop being so paranoid," she smiled.

"Then stop saying things like that where someone could hear you."

Ruby returned with their drinks and took their orders. If she thought it was odd that they were having a meal together she made no comment about it. Regina felt completely out of place. She wasn't sure how to have small talk with a woman who had repeatedly given her orgasms, so she didn't say anything at first. Emma seemed to have no qualms about it however as she continued to talk about various things from the weather, to her parents, to Henry and Regina merely listened and commented when appropriate.

They were part way through eating their meals when she felt Emma's first graze her leg. The other woman had been dressed very casual - the complete opposite of Regina who was dressed like she was headed to the office. Regina had commented before they left on Emma wearing sandals but Emma had shrugged and said she liked being comfortable.

Now Regina suspected there was another reason for it.

Emma continued to move her foot up and down Regina's leg slightly.

Regina also suspected this was why Emma had told her to wear a skirt.

They continued to eat and Regina could tell that short of anyone bending down to look under the table it was unlikely they would see what Emma was doing so she didn't say anything. She figured protesting Emma's actions in a public setting was probably not the best idea. What she was doing was nothing major Regina reasoned to it wasn't worth pointing out to Emma that she shouldn't be doing it.

That was until she felt Emma move her foot off her entirely. A moment later it was back, but this time it was not on the outside of her leg, Emma was trying to put her foot between her legs. Regina had been sitting with her legs together as only proper but then Emma started using her foot to push between them.

"Would you stop that?" Regina said.

"No, I probably won't stop so just open up."

"I will do no such thing."

Emma just smiled and again tried to get her foot in there and Regina again blocked the attempt.

"Open your legs or when Ruby comes over here next I will be sure to tell her how much Madame Mayor likes to eat out, and I won't be referring to our current meal."

"You can't do this,"

"Yes I can. Now I am going to say again, open up – wide."

Regina felt like she didn't have a choice so she reluctantly opened her legs. Emma's foot immediately began to move up the inside of her leg and then Emma sat forward in her seat more and her foot was no longer grazing the leg, but instead Regina's panty covered pussy.

Regina felt Emma's big toe begin to stroke up and down. As much as she didn't want to get turned on by it, she was. She had been scared about Emma doing something in a public setting, but now that it was happening she was actually enjoying it. She tried to keep her eyes on her food and not give anything away.

"I can feel you getting wet," Emma said. "Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy it is that you get wet so quickly for me?"

Regina didn't answer. She didn't want to look at Emma and see that triumphant look on her face. She kept her eyes down and tried to concentrate on anything but what Emma was doing to her.

Ruby came over and that was the first time Regina looked up. She felt Emma apply even more pressure as Ruby asked if there was anything else they wanted.

"No. I think we are good, just the check please," Emma said. "Regina is buying."

Ruby put the bill down and Regina got her debit card from her purse and handed it over. Emma never let up the entire time, even as Ruby returned and was talking to her while Regina signed her name. In fact, Regina was sure she was purposely dragging out the conversation with Ruby at Regina's expense.

"Can we go now?" Regina said as soon as Ruby left.

"Sure,"

They left and again Emma drove Regina's car, but they weren't headed in the direction of her house.

"Where are we going?"

"My place. In my haste to get to yours I forgot a few things that I thought might make our weekend more interesting."

"Things such as what?"

"Such as my strap on," Emma said. "Why don't we take a drive around town first? It's a nice day out and all."

"It is, but again I don't think it's a great idea for people to see us driving around together."

"You know you may be right about that," Emma said. "So why don't you unbuckle your safety belt and duck down?"

"I will not be ducking down, especially in my own car."

"I really think it would be best if you did it, after all it will be easier for you," Emma said suddenly pulling over and parking the car. She quickly unbuttoned her khakis and pulled them along with her panties down past her hips. "Don't worry; I can still operate the car."

She put it in drive and pulled out. Regina could only look at her in amazement. Surely Emma didn't expect her to do anything in a moving vehicle – her vehicle.

"I'm waiting" Emma said.

"I don't think I can do this."

"What are you afraid of?"

"The headline Sheriff wrecks car while mayor going down on her."

Emma laughed. "That's not going to happen. Have a sense of adventure Regina. I am so turned on right now by the thought of how wet you got in the diner, and how wet you will get while servicing me in your car. You do this and then we go to my place so I can pick up a few toys and I promise you when I fuck you next you will see stars when you cum."

Regina still hesitated though.

"Come on, at least stick your hand in between my legs and see that I am telling the truth about how fucking wet you make me."

Regina moved her left hand over and slipped two fingers down and found the sheriff was indeed quite wet. She continued to feel around her clit for a bit.

"That's it," Emma said using her ass muscles to move her body up a little against Regina's hand. "Now show me what a good slut you can be and get your tongue down there."

Regina released her safety belt and leaned down over Emma's pussy. She took in the scent of her arousal, and despite the difficult maneuvering it took on her part; she managed to get her tongue inside those folds. She heard Emma breathe out as she made contact.

She forgot entirely that they were in a moving car and that she was in rather uncomfortable position as she began to lick Emma's pussy more aggressively. She loved that Emma got so wet just for her, that her own arousal fueled the blonde's. No one had ever made her feel as sexy as Emma did, even when Emma was treating her like her own personal sex slave. She couldn't deny that she wanted this woman over and over again.

Emma was enjoying the treatment her tongue was giving her as the other woman would urge her on verbally. As she heard Emma say things like, "that's it baby lick me dry," and "I am so going to hear you scream later when I fuck you," it spurred Regina on to want to give her the ultimate pleasure.

She knew her own panties were ruined from how wet she was and she reached down and began to rub herself as she continued to work Emma over. She wasn't sure how long they were like that but she knew Emma was close and she could only hope she didn't crash the car as she heard Emma say, "fuck yes," as she came.

Feeling like a complete slut a few moments later, Regina asked, "Is it safe for me to come up?"

"Yes," Emma laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

They drove back to Regina's place, and Regina directed Emma through the back yard saying she would feel better if people didn't see Emma entering through the front. They had gone to Emma's apartment where Emma had gone inside "to get some supplies," she had said. Regina took the opportunity to get behind the wheel of her car.

When Emma returned she looked at Regina in the driver's seat, but didn't say anything as she slipped into the passenger side. Regina noticed Emma had a gym bag with her which she tossed into the back seat.

They walked into Regina's back yard which was fenced in so no neighbors could see into it. Instead of going up to the door, Regina walked over to her apple tree and appeared to be inspecting it.

"You can't possibly be hungry, after all you just ate out – twice actually if you count at Granny's and in the car," Emma smiled.

Regina smiled back at her, "Oh Miss Swan you have no idea how big my appetite can be."

She grabbed Emma and kissed her, pushing the blonde up against the tree, causing her to drop the gym bag. She was still kissing her as she let her magic flow out of her slowly. It began to wrap around Emma who hadn't even noticed until Regina forced Emma's hands back against the tree and stepped back. Emma tried to move but found she was essentially bound to the tree.

"This is a little kinky," Emma said. "I mean I knew you liked apples and all but this is a little much don't you think."

"It's not about the apple tree my dear," Regina said as she knelt down and unzipped the bag. There were some change of clothes in it, but underneath those she found Emma's stash. She looked up at the other woman, "You have an interesting collection."

"Never hurts to have options."

Regina stood and walked over to Emma and again kissed her, deeply. "Remember, the agreement – if you are uncomfortable with this, let me know."

"Well your tree isn't that comfortable, but otherwise I am good."

"Good," Regina said as bent down and removed Emma's shoes and socks. She stood and kissed her again, this time on the right side of the neck as she unbuttoned her pants. She stopped the kissing in order to pull Emma's panties and pants off – releasing the magic that held her legs to the tree just long enough to do that.

While she was down there she kissed along Emma's inner thighs and dipped her tongue inside, swirling it around Emma's clit. She kept it slow. Her goal wasn't to get Emma off that way. She just wanted to keep Emma's attention.

Once she felt satisfied that Emma was both soaking wet and eager, she got back to feet and looked at the clothing Emma still had on. She waved her hand across her chest and the shirt and bra disappeared and reappeared on the ground neatly folded. Regina took both breasts in her hands, feeling them up hard as she kissed Emma on the left side of the neck. She began working the nipples, wanting them as stiff as possible. She bent down and took each one into mouth until she was sure they were both as hard as they had ever been.

She stepped away this time to the bag and pulled out a couple of things she had seen in there earlier.

"I bought those for you," Emma said.

"I appreciate that."

"I bought them to be used on you," she clarified.

"You can always say no," Regina challenged.

Emma just smiled, "you are the one in charge."

Regina leaned in and whispered, "I know." As she finished saying it, she clipped the nipple clamp onto Emma who had a sharp intake of breath. Regina couldn't help but wonder if Emma had used nipple clamps before as Regina was sure if their positions had been reversed she would had done something beyond gasp. She could only imagine what it felt like to have that metal pinching her nipple. She put the other one on Emma who merely gave her that smirk of hers when she had no reaction.

That's ok Regina thought, the clamps were only an added bonus to the idea she had in her head since Emma had mentioned picking up her supplies.

Regina continued to tease Emma, kissing her, licking along the clamps and rubbing her clit. She needed Emma on the edge.

This time when she stepped back and used her magic to make her own clothes disappear earning her an appreciative look from Emma. She bent over, intentionally doing so in a way that her ass was on full display to Emma, and reached into the bag and pulled out the strap on. She faced Emma and slowly put it on.

Once on she stroked it a little while looking at Emma.

"I bet you've been thinking about fucking me with that since I took you in your office," Emma said.

"Actually, no," Regina said. "You see my dear, you lack the imagination that is needed if you are truly going to excel with your magic."

As she said it, the hand holding the plastic dildo lit up for a moment.

"Holy fuck," Emma said. She could only stare at what she was seeing. "Is that real?"

"Real enough," Regina said, stroking her cock which her magic had transformed. "Don't worry; I can't impregnate you or anything. But I assure you, I can feel pleasure with this."

Emma was completely captivated by the sight of Regina stroking her own cock which was hard and if Emma wasn't mistaken bigger than the plastic one it replaced. Regina stepped forward and grabbed the back of Emma's hair.

"Tell me sheriff; do you want me to fuck you?"

"God yes," Emma breathed out. At this point she would willingly beg Regina to fuck her. She had to know that cock felt like inside of her. Regina merely smiled. She waved her hand once more and Emma felt coolness behind her back.

"I don't want your back getting torn up from the bark," Regina explained. "Because I don't plan on being gentle."

She thrust hard into Emma after saying it, not giving the other woman any chance to prepare for it coming into her. Emma cried out in what Regina was sure was a mixture of pain and pleasure.

She could feel Emma's wet walls grabbed tightly onto her cock and Regina was almost afraid she was going to cum right then and there. She hadn't had any idea what this would feel like having never done it before, but now that she had she understood why guys must constantly want to have sex. It felt amazing and yet different from merely having her fingers inside Emma. The cock was so sensitive along its whole length and each time she pulled it out and back in it felt like an electrical current was flowing through it.

Regina slammed into Emma who was continuously making pleasurable noises. She was moaning and urging Regina on, telling her, "fuck me baby, God yes, I love it, don't stop."

All of it spurred Regina on. She started off with short thrusts, but changed it up to slower longer thrusts wanting to draw out the sensation as long as she could. She let the magic go on Emma's legs and Emma wrapped them around Regina who was able to use her magic to make sure she could support Emma while fucking her.

Emma's orgasm hit her like a freight train and Regina felt her walls clamp down on her cock, but she didn't cum. She felt Emma's body begin to relax and Regina began pushing into her even harder. She felt Emma's juices had soaked her cock and her fucking was making even more noises. A few more thrusts and she felt her cock spasm inside of Emma and she bit down on Emma's shoulder to keep from screaming.

Once she was done she pulled out of Emma and actually stumbled backward, feeling a little dizzy from the exertion. She released Emma from the magic and the other woman merely slid down the tree and sat on the ground. Regina joined her a moment later, except she laid down. Emma waited a moment and then laid down beside her.

Both women were breathing heavily.

"I don't want to get up," Emma said.

"Good because I am not sure I can."

"That was …"

"I know,"

They continued to lay there.

"Can you um use your magic to like hide us or something, because I don't think I am going to be moving anytime soon?"

Regina laughed a little but used her magic so that if anyone came back there, which was highly doubtful, they wouldn't see the two women lying there on the ground. Regina was tired and let her eyes close. She felt Emma snuggle up against her as she fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

When they woke later, they went into the house and showered (separately) from their exertion. Regina had started to put clothes on but Emma reminded her of the clothes rule. She felt a little strange being fully naked (although she had her normal anatomy back) and on display to Emma's constant gaze, but since she also got to look at Emma she wasn't complaining.

They were both surprisingly still ready to take a break from their sexual escapades though and ended up lying on the couch watching television. The couch was spacious enough for them to lie there – Emma behind Regina. She didn't really care to watch TV, but found she didn't feel much like doing anything. As she laid there with Emma's arm around her she began to drift off to sleep despite the nap they had taken in the back yard.

Emma watched as Regina fell asleep. She was a little surprised Regina was that sleepy, but Regina had said that doing the magic she had earlier on top of their activities had tapped her out. Regina hadn't even tried to fight off the sleep, merely letting it happen and Emma found it endearing seeing as the other woman clearly trusted her enough to fall asleep in her arms.

She brought her attention back to the television and the movie she had been watching. When it was over she turned it off and brushed the hair away from Regina's neck and began running her tongue along the now open spot. When Regina continued to sleep, she adjusted her arm so she could bring her hand down and rub her pussy.

Regina began to stir and finally woke enough that she turned in Emma's arms and kissed her. They lay there kissing each other for several minutes before Emma returned her hand down between Regina's legs and resumed her touching. Regina soon mirrored her actions.

Emma relished the ease with which her fingers moved around Regina's clit, and up and down her slit. The gathering wetness was beginning to make more noise, which only served to turn Emma on even more. She herself was wet and enjoying Regina's touches, but she wanted more.

She readjusted their positions so she now over Regina, capturing her lips once more as the dipped her core down onto Regina's. She kept pressing their pussies together as she slipped her tongue into Regina's mouth beginning a duel for dominance that she knew she would win.

Just as she was getting a rhythm going she stopped and got off of Regina entirely who gave a look of disbelief. Emma just smiled, "Wait here."

Regina could hear Emma going upstairs and she could only assume that meant she was going to get her bag of toys. Regina hadn't gone through it entirely but she knew it contained several items and she had to admit she was curious as to what Emma could be retrieving. Emma returned with the whole bag and knelt in front of Regina who was now sitting up on the couch.

"Do you trust me?"

Regina looked into Emma's eyes and saw nothing but sincerity there so she said yes.

Emma again flashed her that smile and reached into the bag. She pulled out a black piece of cloth and proceeded to stand up and use it to blindfold Regina. She then bent down and kissed her. "Wait here, be right back."

Regina tried to listen for where she went but wasn't entirely sure and she told herself to relax that she did indeed trust Emma. When Emma returned she gave no hint as to where she had been but Regina thought her right hand felt a little cold she helped Regina move so she was sitting completely upright with her legs spread. Emma knelt between her legs and ran her hands along Regina's thighs.

"I know I've said this before, but you are so beautiful," Emma said. "And entirely fuckable."

Regina felt the absence of Emma's hands and heard Emma move slightly –did she just hear ice in a glass? A few seconds later she knew she had as the ice touched her right nipple. She jerked not expecting it and she heard Emma give a little laugh. Her nipple was bursting from her skin at the feel of cold and once the ice was removed Emma's hot mouth replaced it and a throaty moan escaped Regina's mouth at the sensation. Emma's tongue lashed out at the taut nipple before her lips encapsulated the breast as she sucked on it.

Her other nipple was pinched hard between Emma's fingers while this was going on and the mixture of pleasure with the hint of pain was intoxicating to her.

She again heard Emma messing with the ice and assumed it would be headed toward her left nipple but then she felt a drip of cold water on her pussy and then the ice was pressed against her clit. She heard the ice crack twice from the heat down there. The cold shot through her pussy even though it was only physically on her clit. Once again the cold was overtaken by the warmth of Emma's mouth.

Two fingers were suddenly inside her pushing hard against her walls and Regina used her hands to push Emma's head more firmly into place. She needed to cum and she wanted Emma to taste all of it.

Again Emma backed off of her.

"Emma," she whined.

"I am still here," Emma reassured her. All she could hear was some rustling around and she thought Emma may have changed positions. She was sure of it when she felt her get on the couch. Emma touched her chin and guided her head to the right so Emma could kiss her once more. Next she heard the distinct sound of a vibrator a moment before it was placed against her clit.

It wasn't on a high setting, Emma using it more to tease her than anything else.

Regina reached out to Emma and feeling her way up to one of her breasts which she proceeded to squeeze – not hard, but enough to get Emma's attention.

"How are you feeling?" Emma whispered.

"I want to cum," she said. She had no more qualms about admitting such things to Emma, especially when she knew the other woman already knew it.

"I know you do," Emma chuckled. "And I am going to let you."

The vibrator entered her slowly yet went far into her so that she slid down the cushion a bit to accommodate it better. Her hand was no longer touching Emma as she concentrated on the pleasure she was receiving as Emma began to work it and out of her. She upped the speed slowly, but trying to keep up a steady rhythm. As it went faster Regina tried to grip the cushion under her hands as her breaths became more uneven.

"Remember, I like to hear you say my name when you cum," Emma said.

Even this bit of ego from the blonde heightened the experience for Regina.

The rhythm was broken for a moment and Regina almost protested when she felt the device itself start going at a higher rate of vibration and Emma moved to make it go faster on its in and out trajectory.

"Emma," Regina called out. "Fuck, Emma please faster."

Faster it went.

"Emma … Emma … I …"

The orgasm hit her before she could say anything else.

Emma removed the vibrator and shut it off. The blindfold was removed and after a few blinks she could see Emma smiling at her.

"Good?"

"More than good," she responded.

"Glad to hear that."

Emma kissed her, gently. "Why don't you put your hand back on my pussy? After seeing you, I need to cum and it's not going to take much."

Regina complied, shifting her position so she could better touch Emma. She brought their lips together and kissed her deeply has she started off rubbing Emma's clit. She was very wet down there at this point and Regina felt a surge knowing that was because of how turned on Emma got because of her.

After several minutes of kissing and rubbing she used her fingers to enter Emma and began to thrust hard and fast. Emma locked eyes with her as she did it and closed them only when her own orgasm hit her minutes later.

Emma pulled her back down onto the couch so they were again lying there together. With her back to Emma's front she couldn't quite tell, but she thought maybe Emma was asleep a few minutes later. She didn't figure it would be a long nap, but now Regina was alone with her thoughts.

How was it possible that this other woman knew how to touch her in all the right places? How did Emma know just the right amount of dominance or when to tone it down? And her kisses, how could a set of lips feel that perfect? All these thoughts and more invaded Regina's mind as she came down from her high.

Emma was probably the most unlikely of choices to share her bed, yet Regina was now worried what it would be like when Emma tired of this game she had been playing.

This had been about sex from the very beginning. What happened when Emma no longer wanted to have sex with her?


	18. Chapter 18

Emma was fairly sure Regina was actively avoiding her and she couldn't understand why. They had spent an amazing weekend together where they were hardly ever clothed, had pushed each other sexually and hadn't accomplished a single damn thing outside of multiple orgasms.

But ever since Sunday night when she had to leave to pick up Henry at her parent's only to turn around and take him back to Regina's she had been getting the cold shoulder from the brunette. When it first happened on Monday Emma had chalked it up to Regina being legitimately busy when Emma had called her a couple of times and texted her. Regina had answered just once and told her she didn't have time. It made sense to Emma because she knew the mayor had done only thing during her 48 hour weekend and that thing was Emma.

Now it was Thursday and Emma had yet to have more than 30-second interactions with Regina and so she was questioning everything that had happened between them.

The problem was Emma couldn't see what the problem was.

Regina had obviously enjoyed their time together – of that Emma was sure.

The only thing that was coming to mind was that Regina had given her an odd look after their last time together on Sunday. It has last the fewest of seconds, and Emma hadn't consciously made note of it at the time, but thinking back she had sensed a shift even then.

_The two women had lunch late after a late morning where they had spent most of it in bed, their naked bodies wrapped around each other. Emma had woken to find Regina looking at her and had immediately begun to kiss her. That of course led to another round of sex, but after that neither woman seemed inclined to do much but lay around most of the day._

_Regina had cooked food for them to eat – in the nude except for the apron she insisted on wearing. Emma had sat in the kitchen with her while she worked, admiring the view, but they had also talked._

_After they ate, it was back to the couch for more lying around and a nap. But they both knew their time together was slipping away. Regina made some comment about needing to clean up before Henry got home and she had disappeared upstairs. Emma had followed a couple of minutes later to find Regina sitting on the edge of the bed._

_"What's wrong?" Emma asked._

_Regina, who hadn't seen her come to the door way looked up in surprised. "Nothing," she said. "I am still just a little tired. Or dehydrated."_

_She gave Emma a smile making it clear whom she blamed that on. Emma walked over and sat on the bed next to her._

_"We have had some fun, haven't we?"_

_"Yes," Regina said looking away a moment. "You should probably shower before you go pick up Henry."_

_"I have time," Emma said and she guided Regina's head over so she could kiss her. Emma loved the feel of Regina's lips. They had a firmness to them that at the same time was deceptively soft. She wanted to keep kissing them until she figured out how it was possible for them to be that way._

_The kisses were slow, Emma wanting to convey that she wasn't in any hurry. She wanted to savor this, draw it out was much as possible. She put a hand on Regina's thigh, but she didn't move down between the legs, instead lightly touching her on the top of the leg. Her hand ran down to Regina's knee and back up again – not a single spot feeling anything but smooth._

_When she finally stopped kissing she stared at Regina. The piercing gaze that was returned made Emma feel like Regina was peering into her soul. She felt a chill run through her and she kissed her once more to break that feeling._

_Without words she led Regina back further on the bed. They lie there side by side kissing and touching each other, but had yet to touch a breast or pussy. It was if they were both holding back – neither eager to get there and neither fighting for dominance. Once more she broke off the kissing, but instead of looking into those eyes, she let her gaze go down to wear her own fingers were gliding along Regina's arm. Her fingertips could feel not just the skin, but the hair that grew there. She wondered if Regina felt a charge from the contact like she did when Regina touched her._

_This time Regina resumed the kissing and she was the first to up the touching, using her own fingertip to trace around the bottom of one of Emma's nipples. Emma had never thought of her breasts being overly sensitive but there was something about the way Regina touched her that made it seem like they were. Who was she kidding, the mere sight of Regina was enough to harden her nipples – she didn't even need to be touched._

_She took the cue from Regina to move things along, grabbing Regina's ass and pulling her in closer. She deepened the kisses, using her tongue not to war with Regina's but to feel and experience everything she had to offer._

_There was not a single part of Regina she hadn't touched this weekend, and there wasn't single part she would mind touching all over again._

_Regina moved so she could take one of Emma's breasts in her mouth and Emma closed her eyes, wanting to concentrate on the feel of that tongue pushing against her taut nub and those lips creating a seal around her flesh. She ran her fingers through Regina's hair not to force her closer or to spur her on, just to remain in contact with her. By the time Regina was finished with both breasts Emma was feeling a mixture of arousal and comfort._

_She gently rolled Regina on to her back and straddled her, bending over to kiss her once more. When she was kissing Regina she found it hard to remember what it was like to kiss anyone but her. She put her hands on Regina's breasts this time, still going slow and gentle with her touches even as she felt Regina push her hips to create more friction between them._

_Emma sat back up, "We have plenty of time," she cautioned. "There is no need to hurry."_

_Regina gave her an almost-confused look but nodded in agreement. Emma smiled before kissing her once more._

_She took her time kissing along her neck. She felt Regina's hands stroke down her sides, keeping the touch so light it almost tickled and she twitched the one time it did which brought a smile to Regina's face._

_Emma began to kiss lower, reaching Regina's tits, which she lavished attention on before kissing down her stomach. The mayor certainly kept her body well-maintained and Emma showed her appreciation for the flat canvas of flesh of Regina's stomach area by running her tongue back and forth across it._

_She went down further, placing kisses along the pussy lips where she inhaled the scent of Regina's arousal, but made no move to reach into that spot just yet. She ran her tongue on the inside of each thigh before reversing the whole process and moving up her body, repeating each step she had taken on the way down. Regina's breath was hitching a little by the time Emma kissed her lips once more._

_This time Emma pressed their pussies together, eliciting a moan from the brunette underneath her so she did it again and again._

_Emma was caught off guard when Regina hooked a leg behind her and rolled them over so she was now looking up at her. Regina had the devious smile on her face and Emma couldn't help but smile back before Regina kissed her. This time she got to run her hands along Regina's body as Regina kissed her. She used her nails to mark Regina's back as Regina pressed her body down and rubbed their pussies together._

_Regina didn't give her the full body treatment which was fine by Emma who was now beginning to want to speed things up as her arousal level rose. Regina moved down between her legs and began to lick her pussy. Emma pushed her own head into the pillow as the sensations she was feeling, which was why could barely believe she managed to say the word, "wait."_

_Regina made eye contact with her, questioning the command._

_"I want to taste you too, at the same time," Emma said._

_Regina hesitated just a moment before readjusting into a 69 position. Once Regina's pussy was positioned over her mouth, Emma dove in. She licked and sucked while being licked and sucked. She concentrated on Regina's clit knowing that was what Regina enjoyed the most. Even as she tried to keep her mind on Regina's pleasure, she couldn't stop the course she was on toward her own orgasm. Regina's tongue was too masterful at this for Emma to hope to stave off cumming. As the orgasm raced through her body she made some sort of muffled noise as she tried to keep sucking on Regina's clit. She wasn't sure how she kept it up even for that short amount of time as her body just wanted to relax into the bed sheets but she felt Regina's ragged breath on her pussy and knew she was close. She sucked even harder and Regina collapsed on her after her cumming on Emma's face._

_Regina rolled off of her and both women lay there breathing. Emma was the first to move, adjusting her position so she could kiss Regina. She pulled the other woman close so she could hold her in her arms as they lay there recovering._

Thinking back now, Emma knew that was the moment that Regina had given her the look, and Emma was still not sure how to interpret it. It was almost as if Regina looked at her in confusion. There was definitely a conveyance of uncertainty in that look, but why Emma wondered now.

The sex had been as incredible as always with the two of them. Emma knew it was more than sex though. That time, their last time had been more like making love than what they had done previously. Emma had known it even as she was kissing Regina. She had started off just wanting to play a game with the mayor, but now, well now she wasn't sure what she wanted. Maybe that was what Regina's problem was – maybe she had sensed that Emma hadn't just wanted to have sex in that moment.

What if Regina was avoiding her because of that? What if Regina was upset with her for crossing that line?

Emma knew she needed to find out or it would drive her crazy. The problem was Emma and Regina hadn't really talked about any of this. Yes, they had talked throughout the weekend – talked of mundane subjects, but they hadn't actually talked in about anything personal. And this was definitely a personal type of topic and Emma had no idea how to even begin to broach the subject with her.

….

Emma found her courage for actually talking with Regina lacking so she let nearly another week go by. Sure, she had tried to text her, flirt with her a bit, even stopping at her office one day where Regina said she had a meeting and didn't have time for any sex at the moment. Emma hadn't even suggested they have sex and Regina had cut her off with the no.

It was Wednesday, her day to pick Henry up from school and spend time with him. He spent the night with her on most Wednesdays and she would take him to school in the morning.

She thought about stopping by Regina's on Friday night and talk with Regina then. The timing wasn't ideal and she thought Regina might be adverse to speaking with her while Henry was still in the house. Henry and her were eating their dinner at her place where they had been discussing the progress he was making in his current favorite video game. She figured Regina was the parent to ask about things like homework so there was no reason for her to do it.

"Is it weird that I think it's weird that mom is going on a date?" he asked suddenly.

"A date with who?" Emma asked immediately.

"His name is Marcus. He is some attorney in town."

"Marcus Cline?"

"Yes that's it. Mom said back in the Enchanted Forest he was some captain in her army when she was queen. He asked her out a couple of times and she's always turned him down, but this time she told him yes, but she wanted to make sure it was ok with me first. I know in New York you dated, but this just seems weird and I don't know really know why. There is nothing wrong with her dating, but …"

"Did you tell her it was ok?"

"Of course, I did. I wasn't going to stand in her way if she really wants to date him, but it's kind of sudden you know. Like I said, he's asked her out before, including once at the grocery store a few years ago before you came here and she told him then that the answer would always be no. I think maybe she's lonely though and that is why she is giving him a chance."

"She must be pretty damn lonely to go out with him. He's a complete ass."

"You know him?"

"Unfortunately," she said. "He's a defense attorney. His job is telling a judge every person I bust is innocent. Why would she even consider …"

She let the sentence trail off. Why would Regina go out with him, she wondered. Was she that upset with Emma? Her mind was going in a million different directions that she failed to notice that Henry was still talking.

"What did you say?"

"I said they were going to dinner tonight."

"She's on a date with him now?"

"Yes."

Emma wanted to burst out of the apartment and track Regina down to ask 'what the fuck?' but knew that wasn't an option.

She certainly planned on confronting Regina as soon as possible.

…

The door had barely closed behind Emma – she had bypassed Regina's secretary and walked straight into the office – when Emma blurted out, "You went on a date with Marcus Cline last night?"

"Not that it is any business of yours sheriff, but yes," she said giving Emma her no-nonsense mayor's tone. Emma couldn't help but think that tone sounded sexier when Regina used it during foreplay.

"None of my business? It's certainly my business."

"Why is that?"

"Well … well you know, Jesus Regina we've only been having sex like there is no tomorrow. Don't tell me you weren't enjoying it."

"Of course I enjoyed our time together, but did you really think that we were just going to continue having sex forever?"

Emma bit her lip, trying to avoid a flat out yelling match. Next to sex, arguing may be the one other activity they did well together. Despite her outburst, she hadn't really come here to argue with Regina. She just wanted an explanation.

"Why?" Emma asked. "Why would you go out with him?"

Regina refused to look at her, keeping her eyes focused on the top of her desk. "I wanted to try something different," she said finally. "Marcus is a nice guy."

"A nice guy? So is that it, when you say something different, you mean a man? I get that you are in the closet about the whole thing, but hey Madame Mayor, you are attracted to women."

"I never said I wasn't, and I resent your suggestion that this has anything to do with my sexuality."

"How am I not supposed to think that? You have me and then all of a sudden you are avoiding me and the next thing I know you are going out with that douche bag. How would you feel if I started to date someone?"

"That is certainly your prerogative."

"If that is how you want it, fine," Emma said leaving before Regina could say anything else. She got to her car, upset with Regina and upset with herself for not staying and getting a clearer idea of what was suddenly up with the mayor. It didn't make any sense unless Regina had been playing her all along just to hurt her like this. She shook the thought out of her head, Regina wouldn't do that to her. She was sure of it; at least she hoped she was.

She thought about going back inside and trying to reason with Regina, but right now she was sure it would only lead to more fighting so she left.

….

Regina sat at her desk after Emma left thinking about what she had done. She had gone on the date with Marcus, proving that she was in no way interested in him and or anyone else in this town except Emma. She sighed wondering how she had managed to get into this mess.

She hadn't meant to let herself feel anything for the blonde, it had just happened. They were simply having sex; Regina never intended to actually care about Emma. But here she was feeling like her heart was being squeezed because she couldn't talk to Emma about such things. It seemed like an out-of-bounds topic for the type of relationship they had engaged in.

She decided the best course for her was to concentrate on work and forget about Emma Swan


	19. Chapter 19

Emma sat in the booth at Granny's next to Hook who had his arm around her while Henry ate. Hook was a mistake she had sworn off of but her anger over Regina had made him the easy option. They were actually at Granny's waiting on Regina to get there to pick up Henry. She figured it would be the perfect opportunity for Regina to see that she too had moved on. It had now been several weeks since her "break up" with Regina and she needed to make a public showing so the other woman could see she wasn't bothered by it.

Of course she was bothered by it. She was bothered by not seeing Regina as often, and when she did it was an official capacity or when she did Marcus was usually with her. She wanted to punch that man in the face – repeatedly.

Speak of the devil.

Regina came in the dinner with Marcus who held the door open for her. She stopped, looking directly at Emma and Hook. Emma gave her a smile and Regina took Marcus' hand and walked over to the table.

"Miss Swan," she said.

"Madame Mayor," she responded.

There was a moment of tension because Marcus introduced himself to Hook and vice versa.

"Henry, are you ready to go?" Regina asked.

"Actually, I promised him ice cream. You two don't mind sticking around a bit, do you?" Emma said keeping her eyes locked on Regina.

"Not at all," Marcus replied when Regina just sat there. "We'll get a table and have some coffee."

"That sounds lovely," Regina said.

Emma watched as the couple got a table in the corner near the door. Ruby brought them coffee and brought Henry his ice cream. She saw Regina get up and head to the bathroom and Emma quickly excused herself and followed. She opened the door to see Regina checking her make up in the mirror.

"What's the matter, don't want your boyfriend to see a single hair out of place," Emma said.

"At least my boyfriend would notice, yours on the other hand would probably hog the mirror for himself."

"Cute," Emma smirked. Regina turned to head to the door, but Emma blocked her path.

"Do you mind Miss Swan."

"I do mind," Emma said. "I mind very much that you are still seeing that jackass out there. What could you possibly see in him?"

"That is none of your concern,"

"The hell it isn't. We do share a son and maybe I would like to know more about this guy if he is going to be around Henry."

"I assure you that he would be a better influence on Henry than your pirate."

"Is that so. Tell me then, how many people did Marcus kill on your orders your majesty."

She felt bad the moment the words left her mouth and she saw in Regina's eyes it a low blow. "I'm sorry," Emma said backing up. "I didn't mean to …it's just when I am around you, you drive me crazy."

"The feeling is mutual which is why we should keep our distance from each other."

She tried to move past Emma once more, but Emma grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. She felt Regina struggle, but then Regina was kissing her back and Emma was in heaven once more. She pushed Regina back against the wall and brought her hand up Regina's skirt, pushing her panties aside and pressing against her clit. Regina wasn't wet yet, but Emma knew that she soon would be.

Emma moved off Regina's lips and began licking and then sucking on the side of her neck. She bit down slightly, enough to make Regina push her pussy more onto Emma's hand. Emma was sure she was going to leave a mark – she wanted to mark her.

Once she felt Regina getting wetter, she pulled back completely. Both women staring at each other as they caught their breath. Emma moved in again kissing Regina deeply, before moving her head to the side and whispering in her ear, "When I am around you, you make me want to do things, to touch you and kiss you and worship you. If Marcus makes you feel the same way I will back off, but if he doesn't, ditch him, wait until Henry is asleep and come to my place so we can finish what we started here."

She didn't wait for a response and walked to the door, "Oh and you might want to cover up that spot on your neck so Marcus doesn't see your hickey."

…

Emma knew what time Henry generally went to bed so after the first hour she figured Regina was being cautious. When the second hour past she tried to remain hopeful, but on the third hour she went to her bedroom to sleep, or at least try to. She had her answer, despite thinking there was no way Regina would not come over.

Emma slept poorly that night and was not in the best of moods when she arrived at work that day. It was around noon when there was a knock on her office door – she had kept it closed so as not to be disturbed while she was in such a pissy demeanor. "Come in," she said.

She stood as Regina walked in. "What are you doing here?"

Regina closed the door behind her and sat down in the chair in front of Emma's desk and Emma took her own seat. "Doing what you did yesterday in the bathroom was dangerous. Anyone could have walked in and then what would you have done?"

"Asked them to leave so we could finish," Emma smiled.

"You take too many risks and you presume too much Miss Swan,"

"Well I do presume that you enjoy our encounters as much as I do, or am I wrong?"

"You are not. But you presume that I find you so irresistible that I merely going to drop everything and meet you at your place for some elicit affair. You may treat me like a slut at times, but you crossed the line last night in suggesting I merely ditch Marcus to go have sex with you. I may be a lot of things Miss Swan, but I am not going to cheat on someone I am seeing. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah," Emma said. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now do you care to explain your position in all of this?"

"Huh?"

"Your position in this. Is your plan to continue to accost me every time you get the whim, or is there something else you are wanting out of all of this?"

Emma wasn't sure what Regina was asking but she resented the idea that her advances weren't wanted. Hell, Regina had just admitted she enjoyed their time together.

"Look, if you want me to back off I will. I can respect your boundaries."

Regina sighed, "I simply want to know what the point of all of this is."

"Point, I don't know that there is a point. I think we are really compatible you know with the sex."

"So it is your wish to continue the sex?"

"Is this a trick question because you just said you don't cheat?"

"I am no longer seeing Marcus as of last night."

"Then why the hell didn't you come over?" Emma said feeling confused and frustrated – not a good combination under normal circumstances.

"I may be mistaken but aren't you seeing the pirate?"

"I was only seeing him to make you jealous," Emma blurted out and immediately felt like an idiot for admitting it. She saw that knowing smirk on Regina's face and knew she had lost any upper hand she may have had.

"You were trying to make me jealous, why is that my dear?"

"Well … come on you were dating that jerk and you never even asked me how I might feel about it."

"Why should I have asked you? We were just having sex."

Emma looked away. She didn't like Regina saying it was just sex. "It wasn't just sex. Maybe you didn't hear me last night. You drive me crazy Regina, but in a good way. You make me want to take risks like last night in the bathroom. And you know what if someone had come in there I would have told them to get out so I could continue kissing you and I wouldn't have cared if they left and told the whole goddamn town. I put that hickey on you because I wanted Marcus and anyone else to see that you belong to me. I don't want to see Killian or anyone else in this town, ok, there I said it. I want you."

She stared into Regina's eyes when she said that last part. She wanted Regina to see she was being sincere.

"You are a damnable woman, but you knew that right?"

Emma smiled; now this was her Regina – a combination of no-nonsense toughness, with just a little willingness to occasionally back down.

"I like to keep things interesting," Emma said.

"As do I," Regina said. "And in that spirit, I think we have more to talk about but I have work to do."

She stood and walked to the door only to pause and come back. "Oh, and while I have no doubt you will be telling the pirate his services are no longer wanted, I want to make sure I am foremost in your mind." She waved her hand and Emma immediately looked down at her crotch and the growing bulge there and then up at Regina.

"What," Regina shrugged. "I do believe I promised you the chance at it."

Emma felt herself getting hard at the thought of it, but also somewhat painfully restrained in her panties. "Regina."

"Don't worry, I am sure you will learn to control it before we see each other next."

"And when will that be?" Emma asked, more than a little panicked at this development.

"I don't know," Regina said. "You did say you liked to keep it interesting."

…

Before the first hour was up, Emma had gone to the bathroom and removed her panties. They were just too constraining.

The problem was she kept thinking about Regina and every time she did she got hard. A couple of hours later she knew that she had to see Regina – soon. She knew her limitations and she was fairly sure now that having a hard cock with no relief was one of them. She had thought about relieving herself but the idea of anyone but Regina touching her there was what was holding her back.

Although she didn't say it outright, Emma heard the message loud and clear – if she wanted to see Regina she had to go break things off with Killian. Unfortunately, Emma still had a couple of hours left in her shift. She had already texted him however and asked if she could come see him on his boat after work.

Another hour passed and she was ready to duck out early. She was sheriff after all, but then a call came in of a rollover crash and she had to respond to it.

…

Regina could only imagine how stubborn Emma must be or how strong her resolve was because the younger woman had not come over yet and it was now nearing midnight. Henry was up in bed – either asleep or up playing video games and she was having a glass of wine before going off to bed.

She was wondering if maybe she should have been clearer with Emma that she wanted to pursue things with her and not just in a sexual manner.

There was knock at the door – so quiet that she almost missed it. She walked over and opened it to find Emma standing there.

"Car wreck," she said. "First it was a car wreck, then it was burglary, then there was paper work and then, then I had to track down Killian who was at the Rabbit Hole ogling some waitress, but it's done, finished, over. I am here. Can I come in?"

"Yes," Regina said stepping aside so she could come in. "Although I dare say you should be at home in bed. You look tired."

"I am tired, and yes I should probably be in bed asleep but if I had done that then you would have thought, well I don't know what you would have thought because I don't really know what you are thinking most of the times anyway. I did know that I needed to come over here and see you, even if it is for like two minutes."

"You use run on sentences when you are tired, it's kind of cute."

Emma smiled and pulled Regina in for a kiss.

"Do you think we could go upstairs now?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I imagine you have had a rough day," Regina looked down at her crotch.

"Get your mind out of the gutter woman," Emma said. "I just want to lie down."

She didn't wait for Regina, moving to the stairs and going up. Regina watched her in amazement and then locked the door and shut off lights before going upstairs to join her. When she got there, Emma, who had at least removed her shoes, was lying on her stomach on the bed, hugging a pillow.

"Comfortable?" Regina asked.

"Extremely."

"I could offer you something more comfortable to sleep in."

Emma got up and quickly shed her clothes before getting in the bed under the covers this time. Regina, who had changed earlier into a pair of pajamas, stripped down and got into bed. She shut off the bedside lamp and settled down into her normal sleeping position, which was quickly disturbed by Emma who pulled her into her body, spooning with her. Regina felt Emma's cock twitch slightly when it came into contact with her ass. Emma kissed her shoulder.

"Good night."

"Good night."


	20. Chapter 20

When Regina woke the next morning she felt Emma pressed against her backside. And it wasn't the only part of her that she felt. She rolled around and lifted up the blanket. Miss Swan was definitely charged for the morning.

She lowered the blanket only to find a now awake Emma looking at her smiling.

"There you go with your mind in the gutter again, Madame Mayor."

"Actually I was just making sure I had done the spell correctly to ensure you weren't bigger than I was when I fucked you."

Emma lifted the blanket this time, "Hey, that isn't fair," she said realizing even hard she was probably an inch or so smaller than Regina had been.

"Learn better magic," Regina said.

Emma pushed her down on the bed and was on top of her kissing her a second later. Regina's tongue slid into Emma's mouth and did a battle of dominance with Emma's tongue before Regina decided to let Emma have her fun. Plus Emma was already pressing more into her pussy, making Regina wet.

"Hold on," Regina said. She waved her hand toward the door.

"Silencing spell?"

"You are learning," Regina smiled.

"Yeah," Emma responded. "Pretty soon I will be the one with the bigger cock."

"Size doesn't matter."

"Sure it doesn't. Then why did you make me smaller?"

"Are we going to talk or fuck?"

Emma answered by kissing her once more. She was going to show Regina that no one could touch her like she could. There was just one problem – her cock was so hard she was certain she wasn't going to last long. She wondered if all guys felt this way when they were kissing on a beautiful woman. At least with her own parts she knew how to draw the experience out for the both of them. She wasn't sure she could do that now.

As she moved down to take one of Regina's breasts in her mouth she felt her crotch area tighten even more. God, she thought, everything about this woman sends electrical signals straight down to her penis.

She tried to keep her mind off of it as she sucked and licked, one breast and then the other, but she was completely unsuccessful. She wanted Regina – wanted her badly and the part of her she wanted was that warm, wet hole which she could only imagine felt like heaven when it enveloped her cock.

"I'm sorry," Emma said. "I can't …"

Regina sensed her need. "It's ok, I'm ready."

Emma positioned her penis just outside and then slid it in slowly. "Fuck," she said as her sense of touch went into overload. The cock was definitely more sensitive to touch than her fingers were. She just wanted to stay that way with her cock buried inside that wet canal, but she knew she couldn't do it so she reluctantly pulled it out, only to realize how good that felt too. Soon she was moving in and out in a steady rhythm and once established it didn't take long before she called out "fuck" again.

She practically fell on top of Regina, before having the wherewithal to pull out completely and move off of her. She lay there breathing, staring at the ceiling. "Sorry," she said finally, knowing she hadn't gotten Regina off, something she typically prided herself in.

"It's perfectly fine," Regina said. "I am rather proud of myself for dismantling you so easily."

"Hey you haven't dismantled me; I am merely waiting for my second wind."

"Maybe I can help you," Regina said and she waved her hand across Emma's crotch, returning her to her fully female form. Regina wasted no time using her hand to then cup her pussy, letting two of her fingers slide up her slit before resting on the clit where she made small circles.

Emma closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy Regina's touches as her body recharged. This woman was going to be the death of her she thought because she was fairly certain at this point she would do anything to keep Regina touching her for years to come. She opened her eyes and moved so she could kiss those lips. They both ended up on their sides facing each other, kissing, and once Emma slipped her hand down between Regina's legs, they were both busy with giving and receiving pleasure.

Her own clit felt super sensitive from cumming already, even if it was with a penis at the time. Each time Regina pressed in on it, Emma felt an extra surge of that sensitivity. For her part, she had her lips on Regina's neck now kissing as her hand rubbed Regina's clit. She loved being able to hear the sounds of fingers moving through that wetness. Her fingers were quite slick by now and as Regina brought their lips together once more she knew Regina was getting closer to an orgasm, which is why she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked.

"Were you seeing Marcus to make me jealous?" Emma asked.

"Seriously, you are asking me that now?"

"Now seems like the perfect time to ask. After all you left me with a dick for most of the day yesterday. Do you have any idea how hard it is to function or wear pants comfortably when you are hard?"

"I do not, although I admit I did want you to suffer a bit."

"That much was obvious, now answer the question or no orgasm."

"No I wasn't seeing him to make you jealous."

"Then why see him at all? I mean if this is what you wanted, you and me, why bother with all of that?"

Regina sighed, moving on to her back feeling fairly confident that she would not be getting that orgasm anytime soon.

"I get that this started out as a sex thing with you and me. I enjoyed it, even when you were treating me with less respect than was due my station in life. Then we spent that weekend together and I realized I didn't want to just have sex with you. I felt like that last time that weekend that it wasn't sex. I felt like we had made love," Regina said. "But I didn't think you would see it that way and I didn't want to continue in a purely sexual relationship with you. I still don't."

"But why Marcus of all people?"

"Is that what is bothering you, that it was Marcus?"  
"He's a douchebag."

"He is not. He is actually quite nice once you get past this cocky, womanizing exterior."

"See there you go, he looks at women like he wants to devour them. And you what, shared your bed with him?"

"I did not."

"Are you telling me you and him never …"

"We did not."

"No way,"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, it's just that Marcus doesn't seem the type not to be in a woman's pants every five minutes."

Regina shook her head. "If I tell you something, you have to swear it never leaves this room."

"Ok."

"I mean it."

"Ok, I swear."

"Marcus is a nice guy who feigns interest in women. He is more interested in someone like your pirate."

Emma looked confused a moment. "Wait, are you saying he's gay?"

"Yes, and very much in the closet about it, so if you think of breathing a word of it I will set you on fire."

"Hey, I wouldn't out him," Emma said.

"Yet you have no trouble putting me in compromising positions where I could be publicly exposed."

"Please, you don't have to announce it at a town meeting for people to see you are in to women. I figured it out and I am pretty certain others have figured it out. Why be in the closet about it anyway?"

Regina considered how to answer it and she moved back on her side to face Emma. "Back home, I was queen. I was married to the king."

"So," Emma shrugged.

"So, women who are married to men – there is a perception there and when I came here I had no intention of dating anyone male or female so I saw no reason to break with perception."

"Does that mean you are ok, or not ok with people knowing you like women?"

"I don't know. To be honest I have never really considered what it meant for others to know."

"Well, I get that you don't want to have a purely sexual relationship with me, but if we are really going to take a step towards whatever, I can't do that with you if this has to be secret. I have to know that you are going to be ok with being open about who you really are."

"Does that mean you are willing to try and have more of a relationship?"

"I wouldn't have come here last night if I wasn't willing," Emma said kissing her. "But you know, it's not going to be easy either. We have a lot to work out like telling people like Henry and my parents, and then there is just dating, learning each others likes and dislikes, spending time with each other, learning to get over the past and a host of other things."

"Are you trying to talk me out of this before we start?"

"No," she smiled. "I just want you to be aware of what we have ahead of us, if this is what you want."

"This is what I want," Regina said kissing her. "I want you and me. And yes I am willing to be out in the open and do all those things you just said."

Emma kissed her back deeply, this time gently rolling her onto her back and positioning herself on top of the brunette. She kissed her only a few moments before working her way down Regina's body, reaching her pussy, not wasting time in shoving her tongue in.

It didn't take long for Regina to feel like she was again on the cusp. It wasn't just because of Emma's expert use of her tongue, but something more – it was because she knew she had embarked on a new beginning with the blonde.

She didn't know where it would take them – if they would succeed or fail, but she knew she wanted this chance. She moved her hips up to force Emma's tongue in deeper.

She was seconds away and as the orgasm tore through her, Regina cried out, "I love you."


End file.
